


you are all i ever wanted

by cloudnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jisung (NCT), Cock Warming, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Soft Porn, They cuddle at the end, Top Huang Ren Jun, how do I tag honestly, jisung has a crush on renjun, renjun is a soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnana/pseuds/cloudnana
Summary: renjun is too hot for his own good and jisung is nothing but a horny teenage boy
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	you are all i ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> hi um this is my first time writing something like this and as you can see later, its.. really not that good but i just need more rensung smut you know so here is my attempt of contribution to the rensung smut enjoyers nation, enjoy!

park jisung was really horny. and it's all because of his best friend who he has been crushing on for two years now. if he was asked to explain how perfect renjun is he could go on for days and days. the boy just has a big fat crush on him and it's not his fault renjun is just really fucking hot. 

renjun wore a black dress shirt tucked into a black slacks that perfectly captured the shape of his legs for his radio schedule that day. pink hair slicked back as well as wearing those glasses, who could resist him really. huang renjun is so hot and that is a fact no one can argue with.

so here jisung was leaning against the headboard of his bed, legs pressed to his chest while he fingered himself, imagining it to be renjun's cock that was fucking him instead. "hm hyung, feels so good", he moaned out quietly. 

as he was close to his release, his moans and whines became louder. this caught renjun's attention who just came back from the radio station, he was about to go his room when he heard those noises. he searched for the source of the sound and was confused on why it came from jisung's door. he leaned his ear near the door, "ah renjun hyung~ harder pleas- ah!"

renjun then quietly twisted the door knob and let himself into the room. he leaned onto the door frame and said, "having fun?" jisung was surprised to see the person that caused him to be in a situation like this in the first place standing in his room, looking at him with such nonchalant eyes, as if what jisung was doing is something normal.

he tried to quickly cover his private part with his hands, failing miserably. renjun stepped closer to the bed before leaning over to him and gently grabbed his chin, whispering, "tell me sung, did hyung do this to you?"

with his mouth gaped open still in surprise, he shyly nodded, "hyung looked so hot this evening.. i couldn't resist it" he looked away.

"aw baby, let hyung help you hm", renjun said as he laid the younger down on the bed and inches his face closer to him. he looked at his eyes to search for any signs of discomfort before capturing his lips in a sweet yet aggressive kiss. 

renjun then moves his attention to jisung's neck, biting and licking it, leaving a few bruises behind. jisung let out a small moan, realizing what he did, he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. renjun softly grabbed it and pulled it away, intertwining his hands with jisung's instead. "i want to hear your pretty sounds sungie, don't be embarrassed yeah" 

jisung blushed before he nodded.

jisung tugged at renjun's shirt, silently asking for him to remove it. the older seems to understood what he meant and started to unbutton the black dress shirt he was wearing. he was about to unbuckle his belt when jisung put his hands on top of his, trying to give the sign that he wanted to do it instead. renjun nodded and he quickly did the work and pulled down his pants, impatientness clear in his actions.

they connected lips once again before renjun grabbed the lube that was on top of the night stand and smeared some on his fingers. he circled jisung's hole a bit then pushed one finger in, jisung's tight warm walls enveloping his finger. jisung loudly moaned at the sensation, "you just fingered yourself but you're still so tight baby. he started to move his finger in and out before adding a second finger, scissoring jisung's inside.

"ah hyung hm~ right there," jisung whimpered. renjun added another two fingers before deciding that the younger is fully prepped. he slowly removed his fingers, jisung whining at the loss. renjun grabbed the bottle of lube again and put a generous amount of it on his cock. he positioned himself between the younger's legs, slowly pushing his cock into jisung, careful to not hurt him.

jisung seems to winced in pain so renjun stopped, "does it hurt baby? if you're not ready yet we could always not do it-" "no no hyung i want you, i've been waiting for this for so long, just let me get used to it first," renjun nodded. 

after a few minutes jisung smiled before saying, "you can move now," so renjun slowly thrusted, checking for jisung's reaction and he was pleased by it as jisung's face now looks less tensed. "hyung you're so big," he moaned "hyung feels so good in me," he moaned again. "god, park jisung if you keep saying those things i might not be able to control myself" renjun said as he picked up his pace. "i don't mind, hyung- ah!" renjun smirked, he found jisung's prostate. 

the older started to thrust harder, abusing the younger's prostate. by now, jisung was a moaning mess. with drool dripping down his chin, mouth forming inconherent words, eyes rolled back into the back of his head, jisung looks pretty like this, renjun thinks. although renjun also thinks jisung always looks pretty.

renjun began to stroke the younger's cock as well, sending more pleasure to him. "hyung i-i think im hm~ c-close," hearing that, renjun thrusted, if possible, harder. both of them a groaning and moaning mess. "fuck sungie im close," "cum in me hyung," jisung barely even managed to let out those words and after a few more thrusts, renjun released into jisung while he splurted out strings of white liquid onto his and renjun's stomach.

renjun almost pulled out of him when he whined, "no hyung~ i want you inside me, want to keep your cum in me longer," and god, renjun really thinks he is going to go insane. he then moved himself to lay down on the space beside jisung. the younger turned to look at him and smiled, the same smile that always does things to renjun's heart. he can't help but to send a smile back and they both giggled.

"that was definitely something", renjun jokingly said. jisung laughed saying, "it really was," he sighed before continuing, "hyung, i actually really like you.. it's okay if you don't feel the same way! i just wanted to let it out," "oh sungie, i like you too," renjun cuts him off as he kissed jisung again that night. but this time, the kiss was more passionate and full of love.

renjun pulled away and hugged jisung closer to his body, pulling the blanket over the both of them. he kissed the younger's forehead, "sleep well baby."

with renjun's cock and cum in him, jisung indeed slept well that night. in fact it was probably the best sleep he's had in a while.


End file.
